1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a claw-type rotor device, and more particular to a device of a pair of claw-type rotors having same profiles that enables a smooth process of intermeshing of the rotors without producing noise and mechanical fatigue, and provides an even number of claws for each rotor by setting suitable parameters.
2. Related Art
Conventional claw-type rotors are varied in structure according to practical applications. Each of rotors operating in pairs may have either an odd number of claws or an even number of claws. Whatever types of claw-type rotors are, conventional claw-type rotors operating in pairs generally have a conjugate rotor and a defined rotor both intermeshing and engaging with each other with claws thereof for providing compressing motion in periodic cycles. Relevant claw-type rotors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,426,820, 5,149,256, 4,406,601, 4,324,538, 4,224,016, 4,430,050.
However, conventional claw-type rotors have drawbacks that noise and vibration occur during the process of intermeshing and engaging of the rotors. It is because sharp-portion curves of two claws are not smoothly and continuously formed, whereby causing the defined rotor and the conjugate rotor to intermesh incompletely. Noise and vibration then arise during the process of compressing motion, and even worse such incompletely intermeshing may wear out the rotors and shorten the lifespan thereof.